


You Don't Need to Save Me

by Ivegotaheadlineforyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Finn is so smol and sof, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love my three weird space gays, Jedi, Jedi Training, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nightmares, Poe is the gentlest boy in the galaxy, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey is a feral desert child who has so much love to give, Slice of Life, Snapshots, before you say anything rey is gay i don't make the rules, rest and recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegotaheadlineforyou/pseuds/Ivegotaheadlineforyou
Summary: "Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night"Stories of the life of Poe, Finn, and Rey. The First Order has fallen, the world is being rebuilt.Snapshots of life post war. Very soft and domestic.Based around Taylor Swift's Call It What You Want.





	1. Chapter 1

_My castle crumbled overnight_

_I brought a knife to a gunfight_

_They took the crown, but it's alright_

 

No one was prepared for the end of the war. But over it was, the First Order forced to its knees before whatever was left of the Resistance. Which wasn’t much. No one knew that more than the General. There hadn’t been enough time between the slaughter on Hoth and the final battle, but they had had to make due. What Leia wouldn’t haven given to just have another 6 months to prepare. Another 6 months of training their new recruits — some picked up along the way, as they hopped from planet to planet, and more than a few Stormtroopers, defecting to the Resistance with the tale of FN-2187 in their eyes. Another 6 months of rest for their horribly overworked team. But more time they were not given, and with a prayer and some hope, they shot forward.

Despite the win for the Resistance, the losses were huge. So many dead, thought Leia, before she snapped back to General Organa. Not now. There would be time to mourn soon, but not right now. The sun was beginning to rise. And as she looked out over the flight deck, as she watched teams reunite, friends and chosen family members embrace, she allowed herself to breathe.

The war was over. But a new day was just beginning to dawn.

When Poe stepped out of the cockpit of his X-Wing, and dropped to the ground, he felt like he was floating. They won. They won. Poe couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling. So many of his team, both old and new, had died in front of him. He had seen their ships engulfed in flames, and was forced to move on, to fight to get as many home as safe as possible. He had to fight to get himself back. And back he was. And he needed to find his family. He had been split up from Finn and Rey during the battle, protecting them from the sky, but there was only so much he could see. He lost track of them, doing the very Poe thing of trying to take care of as many people as possible. But he needed to find them.

BB-8, now out of the ship, was chirping at his feet, drawing his attention back to reality. Poe cracked a smile as the droid began to spin in circles around him, before abruptly stopping. Poe looked confused, until BB-8 took off in one direction, just as he heard someone screaming his name.

He looked up and there she was, his Jedi. She was running to him from across the flight deck and he took off to meet her half way. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around him, squeezing. She let out a sigh of relief that bordered on a sob as she pressed her face into his neck, gripping onto his shoulders and back with both hands. She gripped onto him as if she was hoping to fuse them together

“You’re okay. Oh Rey, thank Force you’re okay,” he murmured as he held her tightly, one hand coming up to hold the back of her head. He never wanted to let her go. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against his.

“We did it.” In her eyes he saw wonder and disbelief, horror and hope. He had no idea what she had seen, or what had really transpired on the ground, and at this point he couldn’t have cared less because at least she was here. He leaned forward until their lips pressed together, and she brought a hand up to cup his cheek. The kiss was urgent and indulgent — they were alive. She relaxed against his touch for a moment, before pulling back.

Poe set her down, not fully letting go of her, one hand coming up to rest on her shoulder, and one left on her waist. She held onto his arms, not willing to let go again.

“Rey, where’s Finn?” Poe asked, his voice betraying him, showing more fear that he wanted. She shook her head, and tried to form words. Poe’s face fell, as he gripped onto Rey’s shoulder a little tighter, feeling the world shift slightly beneath his feet. No.

“We got separated and… Poe, I can’t feel him. I can’t feel anything. I don’t know where he is.” She was exhausted. From the horrors that she had seen and the battles she just fought, she was numb, running on adrenaline. She could barely feel the Force at all, Poe’s touch the only thing grounding her.

Poe nodded and kissed her forehead. “We’ll find him. He’s okay. He has to be. BB-8,” Poe looked down at his droid, who was beeping loudly at the return of Rey. At the sound of Poe’s command, his head moved to look up at him. 

“Start looking for Finn. Start on the flight deck, monitor incoming ships. Got it?” The droid nodded and spun around Rey once, before shooting off to find his friend. When Poe looked back at Rey, she had composed herself slightly, and was looking around. She was glancing over Poe’s shoulder, looking for him over the crowds. Poe was doing the same thing, about pull away to get a better view of the flight deck, before he heard Rey gasp slightly.

Poe turned around and caught a glimpse of him. Of Finn. On the other side of the deck. He was battered, the space above his left temple bloody, and he was leaning heavily on two mechanics, as his limped over to a bench. 

Rey slipped out of Poe’s grasp, as both of them took off running, Poe calling out Finn’s name. He looked up, and a look of pure relief crossed his face. Finn pulled away from the two helping him, and began limping as fast as he could towards them.

“Poe! Rey!”

As they approached him, Finn’s leg gave out, and he collapsed into Poe’s arms. Poe pulled Finn gentle onto the nearest crate to sit him down. Rey, not a foot behind them, crashed onto the floor and resting on her knees, reached out to cradle Finn’s face.

“You’re alive, oh Force you’re okay,” She said, tears again welling in her eyes. Finn, with his right arm around Poe, covered her hand with his left and held it tight to his face, kissing her palm and murmuring against it that he was here, and he was alright. He leaned his head against Poe, who, finally having both his loves safe within grasp, had allowed tears to start falling down his cheeks. Poe kissed Finn’s right temple, before pulling Rey up to half sit on his lap, and wrap herself around Finn. She buried her face in the side of his neck, just as she had done to Poe, and Finn looked into Poe’s eyes over top of her head.

They were all alive, and home, and safe. And being able to hold one another, in this moment, was well worth everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

_All the liars are calling me one_

_Nobody's heard from me for months_

_I'm doing better than I ever was_

 

Leia gave everyone as much time off as she could. But the war was over, and the world needed to be rebuilt. 48 Hours after everyone made it back to base, all hands were on deck. Everyone who could work was working, and all those who couldn’t were resting. Finn and Rey were out of commission for a while, General’s orders. They had dedicated so much to this war and needed time to rest. Poe was commissioned to stay with them, and make sure they got their rest. The three of them were given a private room on one of the resistance bases, since they needed the space in the Med Bay, and they were thrilled to be able to have a moment alone.

Months pass. Things got worse.

Rey slept for almost 4 days straight at first, only waking up for mere minutes at a time, in order to use the fresher and drink some water. Finn’s leg was broken in two spots just below the knee, so he was also on bed rest, and slept for almost a full 48 hours. Poe was content to sit with them on their bed, and tend to their every need. He let them sleep for as long as they could, knowing that their bodies needed to recuperate.

As they began to mend physically, they were put through the ringer mentally. Rey woke up with nightmares, her screams piercing their dark room. They left her in cold sweats, breathing heavily. The nightmares were always centred around one of her boys not making it home, or Poe getting shot down while on a mission. The fears that Kylo Ren was trying to break into her dreams and take over again. Poe and Finn were there to hold her, rocking her softly, as she cried into one of their shoulders. 

It broke Finn’s heart to see Rey, his Jedi girl, so strong, and so scared at the same time. Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him, as Poe wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder blade, whispering quietly to her. Rey had been starved of touch her whole life, and once she had gotten used to even a small bit of it, she craved touch in these moments of fear. She needed to know that they were there, and that she was there. That she wasn’t alone.

But eventually, things got better.

As time passed, both Finn and Rey recovered to full physical health. Rey was skinnier than she had been, if that was possible, but she was gaining back muscle and strength. Finn’s leg healed up after about a month, and he was back as if nothing had happened. Physically at least. The nightmares for all of them began to subside, and Poe started feeling less and less anxious about letting either of his lovers out of his sight. 

Leia had tucked them away after the end of the war, keeping them as far from the political shitstorm that ensued as possible. They were all grateful, and even as rumours spread about their whereabouts, through the Resistance and the rest of the galaxy, that they had abandoned the Resistance, those that needed to know, knew that they just needed time. Time to figure themselves out and recover. 

Rey’s handle on the Force returned after a few days of rest, and she was working hard to build up her strength. Finn was back being Finn, wanting to learn as much from Rey as he could. Poe was back to flying, not on missions yet, but just cruising. Sometimes it was just him and BB-8, sometimes Finn or Rey joined in, and sometimes they would take the falcon out together, spending their time sitting in relative silence, and just being thankful for their close proximity and safety.

But time caught up with them eventually, and Leia and the rest of the Resistance leaders requested that Poe, Rey and Finn rejoin society and begin helping to rebuild the new political system. The three of them wouldn’t admit to it out loud, but they were all getting antsy, desperate to get back into the swing of things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day <3  
> More coming on Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn x Rey Centric

_Cause_

_My baby's fit like a daydream_

_Walking with his head down_

_I'm the one he's walking to_

_So call it what you want, yeah,_

_Call it what you want to_

 

Rey spent most of her time training or meditating, trying to learn as much as she could about the Force that she hadn’t been taught. The Force was something she had a grip on, but now it was being able to harness it. Losing her hold on the Force at the end of the war scared her more than she let on, and now she was working to make sure that she never lost it again. This meant that for her, days were long and tiring.

Poe still did a lot of flying, but most of his time was spent next to Leia, working as her right hand man on the political side of things. He had calmed down a little, less inclined to just jump in an X-Wing and blow shit up, but that urge still came up now and again. Finn also worked alongside Leia, but not as much as Poe. He mostly helped those enslaved by the First Order adjust to the new world they were trying to build. 

On one particular day, Rey had spent the morning training with her saber, pushing herself probably harder than she should have been. When she felt like her legs might collapse out from under her, she heard a voice in the back of her head. _Take care of yourself out there,_ Finn would often say after kissing her head before her day began. _Don’t work yourself to death_. She smirked a little at the memory, and walked over to where she had her flask of water, and sat down. Finn was one to talk. He seemed to push himself just as hard as she did.

Since Poe’s day had seemed boring to BB-8, he had elected to stay with Rey, happy to watch and chirp at her when she seemed like she needed some encouragement. She liked the company. As she drank, stretching out her legs, rolling her ankles, BB8 beeped on about something of little consequence. She looked around her space, and out of the window that looked into the hallway of their headquarters building. She watched as groups of people, engrossed in conversation or running late to a meeting, passed by, and then, tipped off by a strong yet soft presence in the Force, she noticed Finn.

He was in the hallway, a little ways away, and as she drank her water, Rey found herself getting lost in his conversation. Not in what was being said, but by how strong and focused he looked, stopped in the hallway, chatting to a colleague and totally engrossed in what they were saying. 

As if he picked up on her Force signature, he looked over the shoulder of the person he was talking to and caught her eye. Finn smiled at her, and she couldn’t have stopped the smile that crossed her face if she had wanted to. He looked away from her for a moment, and excused himself from the conversation, before heading over to her training room with his head down. He was trying to disguise his excitement about catching a moment alone with her during the work day, which rarely happened.

Rey nudged the droid, and pointed her chin towards Finn. BB-8 perked up and rolled over to the door as it opened, and as Finn stepped in, shutting the door behind him. “Sitting down on the job, Jedi?” He asked Rey, smiling as he head over to her. “Never took you as one to take breaks.” She smiled up at him.

“Well, someone I love told me to take care of myself.” He sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder with his, grinning at him. She leaned in and pecked his lips softly, before handing him her flask of water. 

“Good. You work harder than half the base combined,” he smiled as he spoke, catching her hand and locking their fingers together. He took a sip of water and handed it back to her, before launching into a conversation about his day thus far. Finn spoke about everything he did with passion. Whether he was discussing things he loved or hated, he held strong views on everything. This was something that both Rey and Poe loved -- how intense he was. When he defected from the First Order, Finn found that just holding his own opinions gave him a sense of self. He felt stronger just knowing that no longer could his thoughts be controlled.

Rey listened thoughtfully, partially lost in his eyes. Just the proximity, and the familiar touch, his hand holding on to hers, was enough to settle her mind, and get her to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The chorus of this song was what really inspired this fic, so I'm excited to get to be posting it now!   
> Kudos and Comments make my day, so any feedback is welcomed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr and scream about my smol space babies with me: IveGotAHeadlineForYou
> 
> Next update on Sunday!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey x Poe Centric

_My baby's fly like a jet stream_

_High above the whole scene_

_Loves me like I'm brand new_

_So call it what you want, yeah,_

_Call it what you want to_

 

Watching Poe fly was one of Rey’s favourite things. Whether she was watching from land, sat next to him in the Falcon, or sat between his legs in the X-Wing, like she was at this moment. Black One had been destroyed in the attack on Crait, and the X Wing he had been assigned now was great, and flew like a dream, but it was nothing like Black. He was getting used to this one, and he had already started to feel more connected to it, since he got to teach Rey to fly it. Properly this time. There was something to be said about her natural ability as a pilot, but his Academy instructors would cringe at her technique.

Just as Rey loved watching Poe, he loved watching her fly. Rey was a natural pilot, and she knew how ships functioned internally, but she had had no formal training. That’s where Poe came in. After they met, after Crait, Rey let him help her pilot the Falcon, and he was stunned by some of the techniques she had used. After a while, they became Chewie’s co-pilots by day, and by night, Poe was regaling her with stories about Black One, and his time as Commander of the Black Squadron, and stories of his exciting few years at the Academy.

“I’d love to fly an X-Wing one day,” He remembered her whispering. “There were a few on Jakku, but they were busted up beyond repair. And seeing you and Jess fly them… you look weightless.” They were speaking quietly, sat together in the bunks at their new base near the outer rim. It was late, and they were keeping each other company Poe’s eyes lit up.

“Once I get a new one, I’ll take you flying. I’ll teach you everything. All the tricks.” BB-8 was not happy about being left out of these lessons, and began beeping rapidly, and running himself into Poe’s leg that was draped over the side of the bed. 

“Kriff, okay, BB, _we’ll_ teach her.” Rey laughed at this, and Poe was taken off guard by how familiar it felt to be near her. He found himself staring at her smile. It wouldn’t be the last time.

Poe got his X-Wing, and he made good on his promise. Rey really was a natural. And a fast learner — He never had to say anything more than once, when he had to say anything, and he found that, by their second run, he could relax and let her cruise, BB-8 making sure everything was running smoothly, just as he did when Poe was in control. Since X-Wing’s had comically small cockpits, flying trips meant that Rey was tucked between his legs, her back pressed to his chest. As they cruised through the air, Poe wrapped his arms around her waist, and flipped the visor on his helmet up, and pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, resting his chin against her.

Rey shivered at his touch, but kept cruising. Poe had taught her plenty of tricks — tricky nose dives, barrel rolls, you name it. But she was right: flying in an X-Wing felt like being weightless. There was very little extra size she had to accommodate for, unlike in the Falcon. Rey understood Poe’s love of flying X-Wings now, as they just cruised.

She leaned back a little into his embrace, having to shift her head in order to accommodate both of their helmets. She loved sitting with Poe as they flew like this; loved the way he held her. Poe had never held her like she was delicate, a breakable object. He knew she could hold her own. He was aware of her strength and power, and he respected her for that. He held her like she was important — steady and unyielding. She never felt trapped, but she felt safe. And she loved how he was so free with his physical contact. When he held her, she felt the Force at ease with both of them, both enveloped in a weighted feeling of love and devotion. Poe didn’t care about her fucked up lineage, or the nightmares that she still suffered from occasionally. She was his Rey, his Jedi girl, just as he was her pilot, her rebel. 

After about an hour in the air, he kissed her shoulder once again and murmured against her suit, “You ready to head back?” When she nodded, he reached forward to flip the Com switch on as she began to turn around and head back to base.

“Jess, we’re on our way in,” Poe said into the system. He heard her voice come through in response.

“Roger that. How is it up there, Rey?” She smiled at Jess’s voice. She and Pava had become friends on Base, mostly due to the fact that Jess liked to tell her stories about Poe that made the tips of his ears go red in embarrassment.

“I get why Poe hates leaving this ship,” she responded And with Rey tucked so close to him, he wished that he never had to leave this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like the last chapter, the chorus of this song is really what inspired this fic!  
> More horribly fluffy slices of life coming to you on Tuesday!  
> Comments and Kudos always make my day, so all feedback is welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: IveGotAHeadlineForYou


	5. Chapter 5

_All my flowers grew back as thorns_

_Windows boarded up after the storm_

_He built a fire just to keep me warm_

_All the drama queens taking swings_

_All the jokers dressin' up as kings_

_They fade to nothing when I look at him_

 

Politics are weird.

And not just regular politics, but the politics that came with being high profile members of the Resistance, and now the Republic. The politics that came with being in a relationship with not one, but two of your fellow Resistance members. Thankfully those close to them understood, and while monogamy was technically the norm, there were triads, quads, and every other type of relationship one could dream up somewhere out there, making it work.

And that’s exactly what they were trying to do.

Since the war was over, many of those who fought alongside Leia decided to stay in close proximity, creating the need for what was lovingly referred to as The Base. Rey, Finn, and Poe shared accommodations, and Leia never questioned them, or their request. From the first time she had seen them together, she knew that separating them wasn’t even in the question. 

Poe’s mother, Shara, and Leia were good friends years ago. This meant that Leia had been granted what she saw as the privilege of watching Poe come into his own. She watched as the small shy boy balanced on his mother's hip graduated from the Academy. When war broke out, and Leia formed the Resistance, she watched as he was one of the first to step up and offer himself and his life up to Leia. Shara had been gone for years now, but Leia always watched out for her family.

The first time Leia saw the three of them together, something clicked in her mind. She always knew that Poe had a big heart, and seeing the way he looked at them, then the two newest members of the Resistance, and she knew that Poe had found something incredibly special. In the quiet moments when they thought they were alone, and she saw them, she knew her family had grown by 2.

She also knew that if anyone tried to fuck with them, they would answer to her.

Poe, Rey, and Finn were all aware of the looks they sometimes got. Specifically when they were all sent on political errands or trips. When introducing themselves to foreign dignitaries and politicians, there were always a couple sideways glances. People who thought that their relationship was something to sneer at — something unnatural. Poe was able to shrug these off, knowing how judgemental people could be of things they just didn’t understand. Finn and Rey, though, were a different story.

Depending on the day, it could really shake Rey. While Finn could hold in the frustration or annoyance he felt until they were back in their accommodations, or back on their ship, Rey had a harder time disguising her emotions and the way those emotions affected her Force signature. She’d go the rest of the day without making direct eye contact with either Poe or Finn, and physical contact in public was out of the question on those days. She didn’t want to give those people anything to comment on.

It wasn’t until their scheduled meetings were over, and they were able to excuse themselves back to their ship, that Rey was able to breathe again. She hated the fact that these glances could affect her so much, but they did. She found herself getting defensive, often times wanting to shatter the windows around her with the Force, while crying out about how their ignorance was what caused the war in the first place. In a galaxy as diverse as theirs, one would think that idiotic prejudices would have been abandoned long ago. But alas, here they were.

What was supposed to be a routine meeting with visiting senators, went from just that to an interrogation. Their relationship was brought up out of nowhere, one of the senators attempting to start something. “Back when I was younger, you know, it was dangerous and improper for a Jedi to form such a close bond with one partner, let alone two.” The senator turned to his colleges, who all chuckled into their glasses and agreed. The three of them excused themselves as fast as they could.

They walked silently back to their room, Rey walking a few feet ahead of Finn and Poe, who looked equally as worried about her. Rey was so acutely aware of the fact that Jedi were not supposed to fall in love. And as soon as people learned that she was in love with both men by her side, she saw her legitimacy as a Jedi begin dwindling in the minds of others. Jedi were not to create these bonds, as they created weaknesses and downfalls. But she refused to believe that Poe and Finn, and their love for one other, were her weaknesses, and not her biggest strengths. 

When they got to their room, and the door was shut behind them, Rey’s shoulders sagged, and she clenched her jaw.

“How dare they.” Poe moved around them, drawing their curtains.

Finn walked over to her, and grabbed onto one of her hands, waiting until she squeezed his hand before he moved in to kiss her forehead.

Poe walked over to Finn and Rey, her anger and frustration now palpable in the room, irritating the Force around her. Poe wasn’t as sensitive to the Force as Finn and Rey, so the fact that he could feel it was big.

“It’s okay,” He said, running a hand up and down her spine, hoping to relieve some tension. He had nothing to say that could make it better. The three of them moved to their couch and Rey positioned herself between the two of them — her back to Finn, with her legs swung over Poe’s lap.

Rey was not delicate. She never had been and she wasn’t now. But crying, she had learned, and needing strong arms around her, was not a weakness. Relishing in the love that the three of them fought so hard to keep, and keep strong, reminded her that she was not doing anything wrong. Love wasn’t wrong. She refused to believe that she was dangerous because of them.

“You’re the strongest Jedi I know,” Finn whispered against her hair, once they were curled up, warm and safe in each other’s embraces. “And you’re this strong because of who you are, and because of how dedicated you are to doing the right thing. Don’t let them question that.”

“Your capacity to love is your greatest power,” Poe said softly, squeezing her hand, shifting closer until she was practically in his lap. She leaned into her lover’s touch, and knew he was right. 

Leia found out about the comments said and while most senators are not afraid of much, the wrath of General Leia Organa is fierce.


	6. Chapter 6

_And I know I make the same mistakes every time_

_Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right_

_I did one thing right_

 

The ways of the First Order were more ingrained in Finn than he would have liked to believe. Even though he defected, and had been fighting against them for years, instincts are instincts and sometimes things don’t change.

Finn’s fear that he was replaceable was one of those things that he couldn’t shake. In the eyes of the First Order, if any of the troopers had been injured, he would have been disposed of. Giving time to rest and recover was a frivolity that could not be indulged in. This was why Finn usually bandaged himself up in a private fresher, and kept a small stash of pain medication in case of bigger injuries. He did his best to stay far away from Dr. Kalonia and the Med Bay.

Poe and Rey were aware that Finn did this, but Finn’s poker face was award winning. He rarely let on that he was injured, and his pain tolerance was so high that he could hide it from Rey’s Force bond. But they knew he did this, and they hated it.

This became a bigger issue when, during training with new recruits, he was hit _hard_ in the ribs with a quarter staff. He brushed off the young guy who hit him, with a simple, “It just winded me. Let’s get back to it.”

After training ended, Finn walked to the nearest fresher to check the damage. Lifting his shirt, he reveals a large bruise, blossoming across the right side of his body. As he tried to lift his arms higher, a stabbing pain took over his body. A cry escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop it, and he clenched his teeth. _Push it down_ , he thought to himself. _They need you healthy, not broken. You’re no use to them broken._

Finn fought through the pain in order to wrap his chest tightly with bandages in the fresher's first aid kid, holding what he thought might be a broken rib in place. Then he went about his day. He was uncomfortable, and it hurt to take deep breaths or to talk, but he was able to disguise his pain. But he dreaded getting home at the end of the night. He dreading having to hide this from both Poe and Rey. A voice in the back of his head tried to push through, encouraging him to tell them. _They don’t think you’re broken_ , it said. _They love you and all your parts_. He didn’t mean to, but the sometimes instincts are instincts. So he didn't listen. And so he went.

Poe had been scheduled for night patrol which none of them were happy about. Rey, now used to having both her boys in bed with her, didn't like falling asleep without them safe by her side. Even though the war was over, she sometimes still acted as if any of them could be taken away at any moment. Finn, who was usually in the middle since he was the only one of them to sleep on his back, was used to the weight that both of his loves provided, and always had a hard time when one side of him was cold and lonely. But Finn knew that long after Rey curled into his left side in their bed, and they had both fallen asleep, Poe would slip in and join them. What Finn wasn’t expecting was for Poe, exhausted from a long day plus night duty, to silently slip into their room, strip down to his underwear, and essentially collapse onto their bed due to exhaustion. Finn wasn’t expecting half of the pilot's weight to land squarely on his ribs, and for him to be shocked awake, gasping before tears began welling in his eyes.

Poe jumped back, and Rey was immediately awake and sat up in bed. Finn tried to bite tears back, but before he knew it, Poe was moving him gently into a sitting position, and Rey was unbuttoning his sleep shirt, and unwrapping his torso. They both gasped softly.

“Oh, Finn.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t look at them. _You’re broken,_ the voice in his head was whispering. He couldn’t identify the emotion that clouded Rey’s voice. He braced himself for the worst, the logical part of his brain not working properly. 

But he felt chapped lips press against his temple softly, and callused fingers wipe away the tears that were falling from his eyes. He blinked and saw Poe’s face only inches away from his own, eyes streaked with worry.

“Buddy, we’re here. We’re going to take care of you, Finn” Poe whispered in the dim light. He looked exhausted, but the warmth in his eyes was unmistakable. Rey had moved to kneel by his side, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and had tucked her head into his neck. She pressed soft, reassuring kisses there, letting her weight ground him. She could feel his pain in the Force, and she was doing all she could to soothe his mind without causing him any more discomfort. She was whispering “we love you, my love. My love. my love” over and over again, hoping that this knowledge would soak in through his skin, and he’d start really believing it. BB-8 had rolled from his charging station over to the bed, beeping softly at Poe, asking if his friend was okay. Tears continued to fall down Finn’s face.

Instincts were instincts, but he had a family now who were there to lead him in a new path. He was still doubting his own mind, but he knew, surrounded by warmth and love, that these two would never stop loving him. And he was not broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Sorry this is being posted so late.   
> Let me know what you think in a comment! They truly brighten up my day.  
> And send me prompts on tumblr! I'm on February break for a week now, so I'll actually have time to do things.
> 
> Tumblr: IveGotAHeadlineForYou
> 
> Thanks for reading! Much love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cuddles and no angst because these three deserve all nice things.

_I'm laughing with my lovers, making forts under covers_

_Trust him like a brother,_

_Yeah, you know I did one thing right_

_Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night_

 

Their lives went on, day by day. And while their nights were good, mornings were Finn’s favourite. Mornings were one of the few times where the three of them would get to spend time together with no pressure. They took their time waking up most days, taking turns getting caf, and attempting to bribe one of the other two do it instead. 

Both Finn and Rey loved to sleep, and hated waking up. Waking up meant starting the day and leaving the warmth of their bed. Poe slept efficiently, so when woke up, he was awake, but still happy to stay curled in bed for as long as he could justify. He was the biggest push over, and could usually be persuaded by Rey to get breakfast started. But he only said yes because when he did, he got to see that beautiful sleepy grin take over her face. 

While Poe was in the kitchen, pouring cups of caf to bring back to bed, Rey tucked herself into Finn’s chest and pulled the covers over both of their heads, keeping the light out. Finn smiled, and leaned his forehead against her.

“Morning, Rey,” he said, regarding her still sleepy face with a smile. She quietly shushed him, placing a finger over his lips before closing her eyes.

“If we don’t talk, we can pretend that it’s not morning. And if it’s not morning I don’t have to get up.”

Finn chuckled and shook his head, and Rey huffed out a laugh. “It’s not funny. I’m exhausted and you and Poe didn’t get in until late. It was just BB-8 and I and while I love the little guy, they’re not the best bed partner.”

Poe heard the soft laughter coming from the bed and slowly made his way in. His bare feet made soft noises, and BB-8 beeped softly, following close behind. Poe smiled at the sight of two lumps softly breathing and shifting under a soft blanket. He set the three mugs down before climbing in behind they Rey shaped lump, and pulling the blanket over his own head. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing the back of her head. Her three little knobs were still in place from the day before, but a night of restless sleep had pulled them from their ties, leaving messy pieces that framed her face. She looked less angular. Softer. “Caf’s ready,” He mumbled into her hair, and she nodded.

“Five more minutes,” she said in a voice that closely resembled a whine. It made Finn smile and Poe shake his head softly.

“It’ll be cold if you don’t drink it soon,” Poe whispered in a musical voice into her ear. She groaned and moved to lay on her back, using one of her hands to hold the blanket up, creating a little tent around all of their faces. She looked annoyed.

“First, you come to bed at an ungodly hour, and then you wake me up again, and now you’re asking me to get out of bed?” Finn couldn’t help but smile at the annoyance on her face, especially since he could feel nothing but pure comfort and love radiating off of her through the Force. He curled into her side, and let his head rest on her shoulder.

Poe smiled at the two of them — so young, and so in love. Poe loved how they all fit together, finishing each others puzzles, making each other better and creating something beautiful in the process. He leaned down to capture her lips in a quick kiss. “Come on, little Jedi. You’ll be sad when your caf is cold.”

Rey was still not ready to get up, and rolled over, pressing her head into Poe’s chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Five more minutes,” she murmured. “Then I’ll get up. Promise.”

“Anything for you, Rey,” Finn said, leaning in to kiss the back of her head. He leaned in over her to kiss Poe solidly, before pulling back slightly. “Anything for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late! I was distracted by the perfection that is Tessa and Scott and their GOLD MEDAL SKATE. I swear, when they won, the entirety of Canada lost their minds.  
> Anyway, here's another take on the chorus of the song, but a bit more Poe centric. It's the longest chapter I've written thus far, and is about 1500 words.  
> Only 2 chapters left!  
> Thanks for reading!

_My baby's fit like a daydream_

_Walking with his head down_

_I'm the one he's walking to_

_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

_My baby's fly like a jet stream_

_High above the whole scene_

_Loves me like I'm brand new_

_(Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it)_

_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

 

Poe didn’t need to work on his X Wing as much as he used to. When the war was still raging on, he needed to make sure she was in top condition. It was also fun to hang out with the other pilots, and if he was being honest, he missed those relaxed afternoons with Snap and Jessika, helping each other make repairs and clean their ships in moments of wait. Now that the war was over, he wasn’t flying as much, and the repairs that needed doing were much less time consuming. 

It still didn’t stop him from finding his way out to the hangar with BB-8 to mess around with his ship. He’s a pilot, it’s what he does.

That was how Finn found him close to 40 minutes after they were supposed to meet for lunch; Poe lying on his back underneath his ship, carrying on a casual conversation with BB-8. Finn, knowing his pilot better than most, had had a suspicion that he might be out here, and that he might be hungry. That’s why he had grabbed some food from the meal hall, set on having a quick picnic with whatever was left of his lunch break before he had to go meet Rey.

“I see you’ve lost track of time, huh?” Finn said with a cheeky smile as he walked up to the ship. He could hear Poe curse as he moved out from below his ship and looked up at Finn with an apologetic look on his face.

“Kriff, Finn, I’m sorry. It’s just been a busy few days and I just—”

Finn cut him off by leaning down to capture his lips in a tender kiss. Whatever Poe was thinking about had evaporated as soon as Finn’s soft lips had pressed against his own. He reached up to cup the younger boy’s cheek, knowing full well that there was a good chance of a grease mark being left behind. 

Finn pulled back and held out a hand to help Poe up. Poe happily took it and was pulled upright before he leaned in to kiss Finn again. He never got tired of this; of holding Finn close and fusing their bodies together in something so intimate and warm and loving. There was once a time when he could only dream of this happening, and Poe cherished every moment he got to spend with Finn in his arms.

Finn chuckled against Poe’s lips, pulling back slightly. “I have to be back in less than an hour. Lunch?” Poe laughed and nodded, putting a little distance between the two of them.

“In our usual spot?” Poe asked, something shining in his eyes. “Like we used to?” Some of Poe’s favourite moments had occurred on top of his X-Wing, before the three of them had properly figured out their relationship. Finn would sit on one of the wings, and Poe either sat in the cockpit, working on something, or sat with him as they passed the time making light conversation, and just generally basking in each other’s light. Finn must have been having the same memory, as he nodded and moved to take the first few steps up, Poe not far behind.

***

Losing track of time seemed to be a trend on that particular day, with all of them, as Finn was running late for a sparring session with Rey. It had been too long since the two of them had let lose, and tried to beat the ever loving riff out of one another. And in a conversation that morning, as Finn and Rey cleaned up their morning dishes, she mentioned how she had been craving that release of energy. Her hold on the Force was strong, and when she sparred with Finn, she was able to harness that energy in ways she couldn’t imagine from just meditating.

Rey was waiting in the training room, eyes closed and searching for Finn on the base when she felt a warm sensation in her chest. She knew it well, and it was one of the easiest ways to find Finn in the Force — look for his heart, so big and overflowing. She stood up and walked out of the training room, her lightsaber attached to her hip, and headed towards where she knew he would be. 

When she walked in to the Hangar, the sight before her almost made her breathless. Finn and Poe, sat atop the X Wing, facing each other with the most lovestruck looks on their faces. Both boys had one leg hanging off the wing, and they were almost chest to chest, only a little space between them. She was far enough away that she couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying (and she wouldn’t dare eavesdrop. She liked her privacy and respected other people’s), but she could tell that they were speaking quietly, Finn looking down at their hands, intertwined, as Poe spoke to him softly.

Rey felt her heart swell slightly at the sight of the two of them. On Jakku, she had never seen anyone look at another person with so much love in their eyes. Niima Outpost was rarely graced with any kind of lovers. She hadn’t even _thought_ to dream of a love like the one in front of her, let alone imagine herself to be apart of one.

She stood watching the two boys lean into each other, allowing the space between them to blur, before her cover was blown. BB-8 realised that she had been stood there and beeped loudly before heading over to her. She rolled her eyes fondly at the droid as it approached. Poe’s head perked up, and when he caught sight of her, he smiled. Finn looked up, and his face dropped.

“Rey,” he called out to her. “Kriff, I’m sorry, I forgot we were meeting I just—”

“Just got distracted, it’s okay,” she said as she walked over to the ship. “I mean, I understand. It’s easy to get distracted by that face.” She gestured to Poe as she smiled up at both of them. “Still want to spar?” She asked, hand hovering over her lightsaber. “We can do it here, if you want.”

Finn smiled at her and nodded, quickly kissing Poe before hopping down from the X-Wing. Poe smiled at Rey and winked at her, and she smirked and winked back. This was a common gesture between the two of them, and she knew it meant _kick his ass, babe_. Poe knew that Rey was stronger than most, but something about the fact that she could take both him, Finn, and probably two others down before even breaking a sweat made him all jittery and made his heart skip beats. 

“You happy to watch?” Finn called up to him, grabbing his own lightsaber out of his bag. Poe nodded and rearranged himself on the wing so he could grab what was left of their small lunch. “Oh, yeah. Just don’t scratch the paint, or I’ll have to make my way down there.”

Rey scoffed, amused. She always saw right through his bluff. He knew that they wouldn’t scratch anything, and she knew that he would never attempt to cross either of them with a lightsaber. She unhooked hers from its holster, and pressed it on, basking in the hum of it in her hand.

“You ready to go?” She asked Finn, her voice taking on a very cocky tone. He smirked at her and turned his on as well.

“Get ready to meet your match.”

The two of them got into a rhythm with their sparring, both trying to best one another without taking the other down. Keeping up their fight, anticipating each other’s next moves, and playing equal parts offence and defence took more work than going in for a kill did. And kriff did Poe find this attractive. The pure power, energy, and strength it took for both of them to stay this tapped in to the Force made it so Poe couldn’t look away from them.

Poe didn’t get to spend much time around his X-Wing anymore. But if it meant that when he did, he got to spend time with his favourite people, and got a free show out of it, who was he to complain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is almost a week overdue! I had originally written this section, and I was almost about to post it, but I really wasn't happy with it. So I took a few days and rewrote the last two chapters!   
> This one features a lovely scene between Jess and Poe, because hello they're essentially siblings and you know him, Finn, and Rey are her OT3.  
> If you've listened to the song you know what's coming here, but if not you're in for a treat!  
> Comments and Kudos make me super happy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Only one more to go!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: IveGotAHeadlineForYou  
> PS I'm always taking prompts! ;)

_I want to wear his initial_

_On a chain round my neck, chain round my neck_

_Not because he owns me_

_But 'cause he really knows me_

_Which is more than they can say_

_I recall late November, holdin' my breath_

_Slowly I said, "You don't need to save me_

_But would you run away with me?”_

_Yes._

 

It took a while for people to realise. Perhaps it was because Rey didn’t like to have things on her hands. Perhaps because when anyone was around Finn, they weren’t looking anywhere but at his smile. Perhaps it’s because Poe always wore gloves that covered his hands when around the other pilots. Leia knew, though. Leia always knew. She wasn’t surprised either. As he walked into her office one day, she said, without looking away from the report she was reading: “They’re gonna make an honest man out of you yet, huh Dameron?” Poe couldn’t hide his smile. Or his blush.

He wasn’t planning on proposing when he did, but it slipped out. It happened on a quiet night in, as he was stretched out on their couch, with his head in Rey’s lap and Finn lying on top of him, not asleep, but just content to listen to his heart beat. It was while Rey was running his hands through his hair that he mumbled it into existence.

“What was that?” Rey questioned, her hands stilling in his hair momentarily before continuing. Finn felt Poe’s heartbeat stutter a little.

“We should get married,” Poe whispered, no longer sure of how the other two would take it. Marriage in the traditional sense was just that — traditional. Standing in front of your friends and family and dedicating yourself to one another seems less grand than fighting a war for someone. But it was something Poe had always wanted. Poe saw his parents marriage and wanted that — to be able to live for the rest of time without wondering if what they had will last. Without ever needing to question what they had. Every time he saw his boyfriend and girlfriend, his heart _ached_ and he desperately wanted to call them something besides boyfriend and girlfriend. Those titles didn’t seem to hold the depth of the love that they had for one another.

The silence in the room was deafening to Poe, who immediately began questioning how he could be so stupid. They’re both so young, he thought. They don’t want to tie themselves to me in this way. It’s old fashioned, it’s a stupid thing and he shouldn’t have said anything.

“Poe?” Finn’s voice, soft and gentle, brought him back to reality. Finn had shifted to sit up a little, looking deeply into Poe’s eyes, and it took everything in the pilot not to shift his gaze. 

“Don’t proposals usually come with rings?” Finn asked, a smile blossoming on his face, and Poe visibly relaxed. He returned the smile and Rey’s fingers fell out of his hair as he sat up to kiss Finn softly. He could feel Rey move behind him, until she was kneeling by his back, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he pulled back from Finn, letting their foreheads rest against one another.

“Did you really think we’d say no?” Rey asked. 

“Well, technically you haven’t said yes,” Poe said in response, smiling. Finn nudged him and pecked his lips again.

“It’s a yes from me. Yes. Yes, I want nothing in the world more than to be married to you two.” The conviction in Finn’s voice was enough to take both Poe and Rey’s breath away. Finn lifted a hand to cup Rey’s cheek, and she smiled and kiss the palm of his hand.

“I want that too,” she whispered. “I love you, two.”

Poe felt a weight lift off his soul in that moment, surrounded by the two people he loved most in the world. The two people who had just agreed to spend the rest of their lives putting up with him.

“I’m with Finn though, Dameron” Rey said, after a long, happy moment where they were able to bask in the fact that they were now _engaged_. She smiled and pressed her face into his cheek, as she cheekily said: “I’m expecting a ring.”

 

***

 

Poe made good on that tradition and got the three of them rings. He presented them to them less than a week later. They were simple: thin, and they looked like they were braided. Three pieces fitting together to make something new and beautiful— all individually strong, but better together. It was a few weeks after Poe’s proposal that he was able to give them the rings, and to say that he was thanked would be an understatement. The three of them ended up in their bed, naked save for their rings, admiring the way the silver stood out against their skin. 

Rey had tried to wear hers on her hands, but there was something about it that felt off to her. So she slipped it onto the same chain as her dogtags, in the same way that Poe carried his mother’s ring. She liked her ring closer to her heart. Finn liked wearing his, liked being able to see it when he was reading or doing his job. Poe just liked knowing that wherever he and his ring were, there were two other matching ones out there.

They never made a big announcement. They didn’t want to make a big deal of it, since technically nothing had changed. There was nothing different about their relationship, really. Just more stability and hardware. Leia knew, but Poe knew that she wouldn’t say anything first. They had also told Kes, who was over the moon excited. The three of them were sitting on the couch the day after Poe had given them their rings, talking to him over a com screen. When Poe told him, his entire face lit up, and he jumped up from his chair and started cheering.

“I can’t believe this. I’m the luckiest guy in the galaxy; I get to see my son marry the loves of his life, and I get two brilliant new kids out of the deal as well.”

When he had said that, Rey and Finn both realised for the first time that by marrying one another, and specifically by marrying Poe, they would get to be apart of a larger family. They would have claim to a father and a lineage and a _name_. Rey was comforted by this, and Finn was overwhelmed.

 

***

 

Other members of their friend group took their engagement a little less well. Since the end of the war, Poe didn’t get to see Jessika as often as he used to when they were flying in the same squadron. They still caught up on base, and she joined the three of them to eat when possible, but there was not much time for the two pilots to just kick back, like in what Jess called “The good old days”. Poe wasn’t sure that he would use that term to refer to the war, but he let her have this one.

They were meeting up off base for drinks a few nights after the proposal. She had just come back from a mission that lasted a couple weeks, so the plan was to catch up for a little, and then he would let her in on their engagement.She was already at the bar when he walked in. He walked up behind her, and wrapped her in a hug that immediately set him at ease, before sitting down and ordering a drink. They made small talk while waiting, mostly him asking about her mission. When a glass was placed in front of him, he lifted it up to cheers. The life drained from her face as her eyes focused in on his glass.

“Jess, are you alright?” Poe said, suddenly worried. He had never seen her get like this. “Do you need something? What’s goi-.”

“Poe Dameron,” She said in calm voice. “Is that an engagement ring on your finger?” Poe blushed a little and put his drink down. But before he got to say anything in response, he felt a fist connect with his shoulder.

“Kriff, Jess, was that necessary?”

“You get engaged and you can’t even bother to let your best friend know?!” She’s angry now. He had never truly seen her like this — a fierce look of betrayal in her eyes. “When did this happen, huh? Who else knows about it? Who found out before me? Konnix? Does she know? Snap? Kriff, _Dameron_ , if Snap found out before me, I would never forgive you, you dirty piece o-”

“ _Jess,_ ” Poe said, exasperated. He put his hands on her shoulders, hoping to both restrain her and calm her down. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. “It happened about 10 days ago. No one else knows. Only my dad and Leia. That’s it.”

She visibly relaxed for a moment before springing forward to wrap her arms around his neck. He chuckled and held her close for a moment. They had been through so much together, and they only ever wanted the best for their best friend. While Poe was Jess’ superior, they both knew that that title came second most days. They were essentially adopted siblings, and she was one of the most important people in Poe’s life.

“Kriff, did you really think you wouldn’t be one of the first to find out? Do you think that little of me?” It was a rhetorical question and she knew it. She pulled back, and all the anger from before had melted away, and nothing but joy was left behind.

“I’m so happy for you, Poe,” She said to him earnestly. “I’m so happy for all three of you. ” She lifted her drink, and he mirrored her movements.

“To the new Dameron family,” She said with a smile on her face.

“To the new Damerons,” Poe repeated before clinking their glasses together and taking a drink.

When he got home it was late, and Rey and Finn were already asleep. He wasn’t drunk, per say, but he was definitely tipsy. He changed into sleep clothes and brushed his teeth before sliding into bed behind Rey. She shifted a bit, groggily blinking awake.

“How’s Jess?” She mumbled into Finn’s side. Poe kissed the back of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“She’s good,” he whispered. “I told her. She says that she’s very happy for us.”

“I’m glad she approves of us,” Finn mumbled, apparently having woken up. “But we knew she would, so can we talk about this in the morning?”

Poe chuckled, and the three of them soon drifted off to sleep. They knew that there would be a lot to talk about in the morning. But they had all the time in the world.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Sorry this took so long, but I'm finally happy with the ending.   
> Finn centric here. Little bit of Kes in this one as well. Also wedding! And softness!   
> Thanks for sticking with this fluff. I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it.
> 
> I take prompts on tumblr! I'veGotAHeadlineFor You

_My baby's fit like a daydream_

_Walking with his head down_

_I'm the one he's walking to_

_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

_My baby's fly like a jet stream_

_High above the whole scene_

_Loves me like I'm brand new_

_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

_Call it what you want, yeah_

_Call it what you want_

_To_

 

Finn and Rey had meet Kes not long after the war, but it took until after their wedding to actually visit Poe’s home planet. Kes didn’t like travelling to the Base, but he had made a few exceptions. The first time he visited was after the war, to see his son in one piece, and to meet the two young ones who made him fight to come home. After their reunion, Kes made sure to wrap Leia in a wordless hug, effectively thanking her for keeping his boy alive — for letting him soar and making sure he always landed safely. The second time he visited base was to watch his son pledge his life and love to the ex-trooper and the jedi.

It would have been too much to cart the entire resistance crew to Yavin IV for a small celebration, so it happened on base. The three of them didn’t really give a damn about where it was, so long as they could be surrounded by the family they had created together. They knew that as long as those they loved could be around them, and all the pilots would be able to eat and drink to their heart’s content afterward, then it would be a successful ceremony.

It took place in an empty flight hangar at sundown. Poe wore his Admiral uniform, and looked like a million credits. Finn wore the navy suit he wore to the senate and he looked _strong_. Rey wore a long white dress, baring some resemblance to the traditional jedi robes. It was rare for Rey to wear a dress, but she looked comfortable and perfectly at ease. They walked down the small aisle holding each others hands towards Kes and Leia who were stood at the front.

Leia officiated. They barely paid attention to what she was saying, sneaking looks at one another, drinking in the way the setting sun created a pink orange glow on each other. Things looked as if they were on fire in the best way possible. When it was time to say their vows, Poe's eyes filled with tears that would go unshead, so filled with wonder and awe at the two in front of him. Finn's vows were traditional, but said with all the gravity he could manage. The look in Rey's eyes as she said hers was half unbridled love, and half a kind of feral protectiveness that Rey always had with her boys -- She was theirs and they were hers, and she would never let that change. The ceremony came to an end, and Poe kissed Finn passionately before doing the same with Rey, and then Finn and Rey shared a loving kiss. They were barely kisses, as far as the audience was concerned, as the three of them couldn’t stop smiling. BB-8 was heard beeping loudly in congratulations, as Kes wiped a tear from his eye. Jess and Kaydel were whistling and shouting as the trio solidified their marriage, and everything was as it should be. 

***

For Poe, trips home to Yavin IV were taken as often as they could be, which wasn’t very often. It was why he was desperate for the three of them to go their after their wedding — a few days off graciously given to them by Leia. Poe knew that they would love it there with how warm and green it was. 

Rey and Poe piloted the Falcon on their trip back with BB-8 as their copilot, as Kes and Finn sat in the common area chatting and watching two of the newly weds quietly work around each other, contented with the silence.

Kes was casually telling Finn about their home, and things the three of them could do (“There are some amazing views if you feel like hiking, and the fruit markets are lovely places to spend mornings…”), and Finn was trying to pay attention, but his mind kept drifting to the day before. To walking with them towards Leia. To holding Rey to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he rested his head against Poe’s, who was pressed against Rey’s back, as they slowly shifted on the makeshift dance floor. 

“Finn? You alright, kid?” Kes’ voice called him back to reality and he shook his head a little to shake away the daydreams. He met Kes’ gaze, and the older man just smiled. He put a hand on Finn’s shoulder and nodded a little.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to zone out like that,” Finn chuckled, slightly embarrassed by the dopey smile that he couldn’t wipe off his face. Kes just smiled and pulled him a little closer.

“You’re very lucky to have them. And they’re even luckier to have you. I have to say that I was worried when Poe first mentioned the two of you.” Finn’s heart momentarily stopped beating, but Kes continued. 

“I was worried because you two seemed like you were too good to be true. You don’t need me to tell you, but Poe’s a bleeding heart — He has so much love to give, and he protects the people he loves. I’m just glad to know that he’s found people who are worth protecting. And who will protect _him.”_

Finn couldn’t meet Kes’ eyes, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep it together. Instead he looked ahead into the large cockpit, watching the two of them work so happily, sharing quick smiles back and forth.

“I’m lucky to have them. Both Poe and Rey. And you too, Mr. Dameron. It feels nice to have a family.”

Kes grinned and pulled Finn in for a quick side hug before nudging him away. “Go. Go sit with them. We’ll have plenty of time to talk over the next few days.” Finn smiled at him and squeezed his knee, before standing up and walking into the control room. He walked up behind Rey and rested a hand on her shoulder. Without taking her eyes off the control panel in front of her, she leaned her head on his hand, humming happily.

“How long now, love?” He reached a hand over to brush some hair out of Poe’s eyes, and the pilot caught his wrist, pressing a quick kiss to his palm, holding onto it.

“A few more hours,” Poe and Rey said at the same, smiling to themselves. So in sync. Finn smiled at them and squeezed his hands.

There would be other moments like this. Soft, quiet, and surrounded by the most radiant feelings of love that had ever been felt. Moments of complete and utter safety, where the only thing that mattered was the three of them. But there would be moments where things could shatter or go wrong at any minute. And they would. And when things did, they would fight to the end of the line to protect the ones that they loved. To protect that light that was purest in one another. But here, surrounded by family, with their vows still fresh on their lips and rings still shiny and new, they knew that they would be alright. Bring on the entire galaxy, let it do its worst. Standing here, with his Jedi girl, and the best damn pilot in the galaxy, Finn felt absolutely invincible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Dress: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/f3/ce/e8f3ceb43386b5dcdee6901896a04439.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just want my smol space babies to be happy, which is what prompted this. Lots of affection, and love.
> 
> Based on "Call It What You Want" by Taylor Swift.  
> This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.  
> The whole thing is written, so updates will be every other day, until it's finished!  
> I don't own any of these characters, or the song lyrics.
> 
> Tumblr: IveGotAHeadlineForYou


End file.
